1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interior equipment mounting structure for a vehicle incorporating a head-protecting air bag body, wherein a head-protecting air bag body accommodated along a pillar portion and a roof side rail portion unfolds similarly to a curtain due to gas jetted by an inflator when a predetermined high load acts on a side portion of a vehicle body.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed a head-protecting air bag device in which, in order to improve the ability to protect the head of a vehicle occupant seated in a front seat when a predetermined high load acts on a side portion of a vehicle body, an air bag body accommodated in a folded state over a region from a front pillar portion to a roof side rail portion is caused to unfold along a side window glass similarly to a curtain. This type of head-protecting air bag device is disclosed in International Publication No. WO 96/26087 and will be described hereinafter.
As shown in FIG. 9, a head-protecting air bag device 100 is structured to include, as main components, an elongated duct 106 disposed to extend from a front pillar portion 102 to a roof side rail portion 104, an air bag body 112 accommodated in the duct 106 in a folded manner and fixed to a vehicle body at a front-end fixed point 108 and at a rear-end fixed point 110, an inflator 116, which is connected via a hose 114 to the rear end of the duct 106 and jets out gas when a predetermined high load acts on the side portion of the vehicle body, and a band-shaped strap 118 whose one end is fixed to the vehicle body and other end is fixed to the rear end of the air bag body 112. The air bag body 112 is formed by a plurality of cells 120, which are each formed substantially into a cylinder and are disposed with the longitudinal directions thereof substantially coinciding with the vertical direction of the vehicle, being connected together.
According to the above-described structure, when a predetermined high load acts on the side portion of the vehicle body, gas is ejected from the inflator 116. The ejected gas flows into each cell 120 of the folded air bag body 112 via the hose 114 and the duct 106. As a result, each cell 120 expands substantially into a cylindrical configuration with the longitudinal direction thereof substantially coinciding with the vertical direction of the vehicle. The air bag body 112 is thereby inflated similarly to a curtain along a window glass 122. Further, the rear end of the air bag body 112 is connected via the strap 118 to the vehicle body, and therefore, the rear-end side of the air bag body 112 is reliably disposed at an inner side of the upper portion of a center pillar portion 124.
However, in this head-protecting air bag device 100, the air bag body 112 accommodated in the duct 106 in a folded state is disposed over a region from the front pillar portion 102 to the roof side rail portion 104, and therefore, the air bag body 112 is covered by, for example, a front pillar garnish and a roof head lining. As a result, when the air bag body unfolds, the front pillar garnish and the roof head lining deform, and the air bag body comes out from the respective deformed portions of the front pillar garnish and the roof head lining so as to expand toward the interior side of the vehicle. For this reason, in a case in which a sun visor or other interior equipment is provided in the vicinity of the front pillar garnish or the roof head lining, there is the possibility that the deformed portion of the front pillar garnish or the deformed portion of the roof head lining interferes with the sun visor or the other interior equipment such that the sun visor or other interior equipment is badly damaged due to the large load applied thereto.